


It's about communication

by ValdieBlack123



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amy and Clara are girlfirends, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Not Beta Read, Rory and the Doctor are ok with it, bi Clara, bi amy, no smut or explicit content, the doctor is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValdieBlack123/pseuds/ValdieBlack123
Summary: Amy is been avoinding Clara. She won't tell why and Clara is too proud to ask. Maybe their husbands can help.





	It's about communication

**Author's Note:**

> I'm usually just a twelveclara shipper, but I had this cute dream and felt like writing it. Please read the tags and warnings before getting into the story.

Clara was trying to put a happy face on while her husband was telling her about how his day went. She didn’t want to be rude to him, but she wasn’t on the mood for that conversation either. 

“OK, what’s going on?”, he asked.

“What do you mean?”, Clara frowned.

He raised his eyebrows in a way that made him look like an owl. Clara always found that cute.

“Clara...”, his scottish accent was somehow thicker. “… you haven’t said anything in an hour, you didn’t even laugh at my sushi joke which – honestly – it was hilarious. Not to mention that you’ve been checking your phone ever since we lay down in bed.”

“That’s not true.”, Clara tried to hide her phone under the covers.

“Honey, the whole point of us doing these talks before going to sleep is to share our feelings and help each other.”

“I know, I know...”

“Is this about Amy?”

Clara held her breath.

“Why? What did you hear?”

“All I know is that Rory called me and said Amy was upset. She’s been very cryptic about it… just like you.”

“Oh, well… if she’s not saying what’s wrong then everything is fine.”, Clara turned her face so the Doctor wouldn’t see how angry she got.

“Clara, my love...”, the Doctor held her closer to his chest. “Don’t do grumpy. That’s my go to mood.”

Clara sighed. 

“I’m sorry… it is Amy. She’s acting weird and I don’t know why.”

“Welcome to my world. What did she do?”

“Well, we were going to meet the other day but she said she was too busy and then she didn’t return my calls or texts. I think she’s avoiding me and I don’t know why.”

“Why don’t you go visit her? You know where she lives.”

“I don’t want to go somewhere I’m not welcomed. Besides, if she’s got a problem with me than she should just come here and say it herself.”, Clara sounded more determined than she actually felt. The Doctor was amused by her attitude.

“My dear wife, you’re too proud for your own good.”

“You like that about me.”

“True. But sometimes that can get in the way of your own happiness.”

“Are you a therapist now, Doctor?”

The Doctor’s real name was John Smith, but he preferred to be called Doctor because the other one was too mundane for him. The Doctor was actually a college professor that Clara met on a protest against changes in the teachers salaries. 

“No… I just worry about you.”, he caressed her cheeks with his thumb.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”

She pulled him for a kiss. Clara loved the Doctor as soon as she met him. Until that point in her life she had only loved Amy, and didn’t want to break up with her. The Doctor was okay with Clara’s intention to keep dating Amy and Amy didn’t mind the Doctor either because she was also dating someone else at that time. Rory and Amy got married and their arrangement didn’t change, Clara also married the Doctor a few years later. Everything was fine… until now.

Rory was having a hard time trying to get the truth out of his wife. Amy had been throwing up in the bathroom since they got home and he didn’t know what to do. 

“Please, Amy, you need to see a doctor. I’m worried about you.”, he begged on the other side of the bathroom door.

“I’m fine!”

“No, you are not.”

“Yes, I am! Leave me alone, Rory.”

“Not until you tell me what’s going on. I noticed you’ve been acting weird lately… I asked the Doctor if Clara knew anything but...”

The door opened and a very furious Amelia Pond came out.

“You told the Doctor about this?! Are you insane?!” 

Rory cleared his throat. He was terrified of her but didn’t want to show.

“Well… well… if you’re not going to tell me then...”

“I’m pregnant, Rory.”

Rory’s mouth dropped. He was speechless for a while, until he fully understood what she said.

“Pregnant? Amy, darling...”, Rory felt tears coming to his eyes. “… that’s amazing.”

“Yes, it is.”, she admitted.  
“I thought you...”

“Yes, I thought so too. Turns out I’m not.”

Amy and Rory tried to get pregnant before but it didn’t work. Rory kissed his wife and gave her a hug.

“A baby… oh, Amy...” 

“I know...”

Amy hugged him back, but she had her own worries in mind.

Clara arrived for her meeting with the Doctor at the Tardis coffee shop. He said he had something important to tell her but couldn’t say it over the phone, which made her anxious. She stopped to look for him in one of the tables but found someone else instead.

“Amy?”

“Clara?”

Amy seemed just as surprised with that encounter as Clara.

“What are you doing here?”, Amy asked.

“I could ask you the same question.”

“I’m here to meet Rory.”

“And I’m here to meet the Doctor.”

They both realized what was going on. Their husbands conspired together and arranged for Amy and Clara to be in each other’s presence. 

“Well, if Rory is not coming then I should leave...”

“Hang on, aren’t you going to say anything to me?”

“Like what?”

“Oh, I don’t know… like why have you been ignoring me?”

Clara was aware of the people staring at her but didn’t care.

“Sorry, Clara, I’ve been busy.”

“OK, but you are here now so we can meet.”

“Actually, I have a doctor’s appointment...”

“Are you sick?”, Clara replaced her angry expression with a concerned one. “Is that it, Amy? You are sick?”

“No...”

“Then tell me what it is. If you want to break up with me just say it.”

Amy looked like she was about to cry.

“I’m pregnant, Clara.”

“Pregnant? Oh...”, she smiled until she noticed that Amy didn’t seem happy about it. “You don’t want to be?”

“I do. Is just...”, Amy took a deep breath trying not to cry. “… well, this means the end for us, right?”

“What are you talking about? You know I love children.”

“Yes, but… we don’t live together and each day I feel we are growing apart. Now we are going to be even more distant.”

“That’s not true.”, Clara sat down in front of her and took her hands. “Honey, I’ll always be here for you. We’ll raise this child together if you want.”

“It’s just something my mother said at my wedding. That if me and Rory had babies they would be confused with our relationship. At the time I didn’t care about what she said but now...”

“Your mother is very cruel to us, you know that. She never liked me.”

“I know, and she was rude, but she has a point.”

“Children understand things very easy, Amy. Please don’t tell me you are one of those people that...”

“I’m sure our baby will understand. Is just that they will be made fun at school, our family will be strange to people.”

“Amy, I’m a school teacher. All my students have different families. Some have divorced parents, some have single parents, some have no parents, some have gay parents… and at the end of the day they are all normal and happy children. Except for Courtney, she’s really pushy.”

Amy and Clara laughed and it was like they used to be again.

“Look, if you want us to live together I can talk to the Doctor. We can think of something. Just don’t shut me away, OK?”

“You are starting to sound like our husbands.”

“They do have a point sometimes. But don’t tell them I said that.”

“Don’t worry.”

The two women kissed and Amy felt lighter.

“I’ve missed you.”, she said.

“Me too.”

Clara put her hand over Amy’s belly. “Our baby”, she said. It really was.


End file.
